Garuda-class
|image=Garuda 1.jpg;Garuda (Unicorn ver.) Garuda-front.jpg;Garuda (Front) Sudori_1.jpg;Sudori Sudori.jpg;Sudori (Front) Audhumla.gif;Audhumla (Front) Audhumla-back.jpg;Audhumla (Rear) Melord.gif;Melord |transformable=No |specialized=Large |environment=Atmospheric |type=Ship |shiptype=Transport |OfficialName=Garuda-class ガルダ |archetype=Gaw |oftheline=Audhumla, Garuda, Melord, Sudori, Iron Gear, Habyi, Albatross, Brabazon, Geush |first=0087 |last=0096 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kuzumi Fujita |series=Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122, Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, Gundam Sentinel, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Euro Circus, Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Return, |manufacturer=Earth Federation, |operator=Earth Federation Forces, Titans, AEUG, Karaba, Neo Zeon, |captain=Hayato Kobayashi~''Audhumla'', Jerid Messa~''Melord'', Ben Wooder~''Sudori'', Leila Bierce~''Geush'' |crew=Char Aznable;Quattro Bajeena, Amuro Ray, Kamille Bidan, Beltorchika Irma, Mineva Lao Zabi, |length=317 |wingspan=524 |weight=9800 |propulsion=10 x jet/scramjet engine |armaments=10 x 2-barrel Laser Turret ? x Missile Launcher |SpecEquip=Temptation-class |MobileWeapons=Earth Federation Forces/Titans *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *MS-06M Zaku Marine Type *NRX-044 Asshimar *ORX-005 Gaplant *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-154 Barzam *RX-160 Byarlant *RGM-86R GM III *RAS-96 Anksha *Base Jabber AEUG/Karaba *MSA-003 Nemo *RMS-179 GM II *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki *RMS-099 Rick Dias *MSK-008 Dijeh *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *Dodai Kai Neo Zeon *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-011 Zaku III *Base Jabber }}The Garuda-class transport plane is a stratospheric transport that was used throughout Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Garuda-class mobile suit (MS) transport plane is a massive airplane designed to carry a large number of mobile suits, accompanying support Base Jabber and Dodai Kai subflight vehicles, and if need be can used to carry hundreds of personnel. The Garuda class bears a passing resemblance to Zeon's Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier, which is its likely descendant considering how the Earth Federation was in the habit of studying and improving various technologies employed by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. At 317 meters in length the Garuda class was longer than the Salamis-class cruiser, though not nearly as well armed with only 10 laser guns and several missile launchers. Likely its mass is the reason for its speed, needing several days to cross the North American continent and Pacific ocean. However despite it relatively light armament and slow speed, attacking a Garuda is difficult unless thoroughly prepared. That is because of the twenty mobile suits it carries and subflight craft that allows the Garuda to launch its own aerial defense force. The Garuda class lacks VTOL capabilities, requiring the need to build up speed in order to take-off, and a corresponding decrease to land. However the Garuda can use either a runway on land or the ocean. Armaments ;*2-barrel Laser Turret ;*Missile Launchers History The Garuda-class MS transport plane was in service to the Earth Federation Forces, and by extension the Titans, by the year UC 0087. Its original purpose was that of a strategic platform that would be responsible for the air defense of the Earth with aircraft deployed among six regions. Several of these massive airplanes were stationed at Jaburo to serve as evacuation craft as the Titans moved their military base to lure the Anti Earth Union Group into a trap to be destroyed by a nuclear bomb. However the AEUG managed to capture a Garuda, the Audhumla,that was painted orange and use it to escape. The AEUG's Garuda was led by Karaba to the Kennedy Spaceport where the AEUG handed the Garuda to their Earth-based allies. Karaba would use the Garuda as their means of transport as they moved their personnel to Ireland. The Audhumla was later used to evacuate the citizens of Dublin from a colony drop during the First Neo Zeon War. The Titans pursued Karaba in their own Garuda transport Sudori, from which several advanced mobile suits, such as the NRX-044 Asshimar and ORX-005 Gaplant, were fielded to harass the AEUG and Karaba. In the year UC 0088, the Earth Federation continued to use the Garuda in the fight against Neo Zeon and used them to transport the new RGM-86R GM III. The Garuda class would later be employed by Neo Zeon during their colony drop on Dublin, carrying several Dreissen's and the new AMX-011 Zaku III. The original Garuda was used to transport Mineva Lao Zabi and was planned to transport the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee in U.C. 0096. The Geush was deployed in U.C.0122 as an EFF mother ship during the ground campaign on Earth against Mars Zeon remnants. Gallery audhumla.jpg|''Garuda''-class Audhumla Melord.gif|''Melord'' 53garuda.jpg|''Garuda'' (Unicorn OVA) garuda-hangar.jpg|garuda-hangar garuda-lasergunturret.jpg|garuda-laser gun turret Garuda-Unicorn-Version.jpg|1/200 Garuda - Scratch Build Garuda.jpg|Garuda alongside Ankshas (Gundam Perfect File) Audhumla Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Gundam F91 Formula Report 0122 Garuda-class.gif|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 Notes & Trivia *In the first movie of Zeta Gundam: A New Translation, the Sudori was captured by AEUG together with the Audhumla. It was said to carry mobile suits and pilots reinforcement for the Argama in space. However, in the second movie, the Sudori was used by Titans to pursue AEUG and Karaba. This ownership change and event discontinuity was never explained in the story. External links *Garuda on Gundam UC Re:0096 Official Site (English) *Garuda class on MAHQ *Garuda - Klasse ja:ガルダ級大型輸送機